Letting Go
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "Call it intuition Daphne." There was a pause. "Just stop leading him on Daphne, stop hurting him. You guys are meant for each other. If I…if I had something like what you have with Fred, I would find him in an instant. Just like that. Now please Daphne, just give in. Give in this once and I promise you, you won't regret it." One-shot. Fraphne. Zombie Island Verse


Letting Go

Summary: "Call it intuition Daphne." There was a pause. "Just stop leading him on Daphne, stop hurting him. You guys are meant for each other. If I…if I had something like what you have with Fred, I would find him an instant. Just like that. Now please Daphne, just give in. Give in this once and I promise you, you won't regret it."

Rating: K

Pairing: Fraphne

AN: Just a cute idea I got, because Fraphne never dies.

"Oh, you have no idea how much of a hit this." Daphne declared into her phone, pacing back and forth with a large smile on her face. Ever since they had broughten Beau back from Louisiana and been able to cast him as **real** proof that everything Simone and Lena did were true, her shows ratings had hit the ceiling.

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea." Velma's voice rang on the other end with a chuckle, balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder, flipping through a new set of mystery books. There had just been a new shipment and they were more enthralling then all of the Nancy Drew books she read as a child, and that was saying a lot.

Daphne casted a quick, but hidden glance over her shoulder at Beau, who was busy talking with some camera man or something. Boy did he look good, she sighed dreamily, before referring back to Velma, who had kept chanting her name to get the red head's attention back.

"Sorry, just…busy." Velma knew exactly what that meant.

"Daph, as much as I love you and think the best of you, don't you think what you're doing is a bit wrong?" She asked, stopping from reading the story completely.

Daphne seemed perplexed. "What do you mean?" As she walked over to the food table, taking a bottle of water and uncapping one handedly.

Velma sighed. As pretty as Daphne was, sometimes she could truly be allusive to her actions. "Leading Beau on when you have Fred."

On the other line, Daphne was nearly choking on her water, her eyes going wide and her cheeks surely tinting a few darker shades of red. "I-I don't have Fred, what are you talking about?"

It was true. She didn't. They were just friends, but apparently not to their book worm of a friend.

"If you haven't noticed by now how he looks at you-"

"Shh!" Daphne shushed into the phone, scurrying off further behind the cameras, diving herself deeper in technical equipment and out of the ear shot of anybody who dared to hear her conversation. "We're friends. That's it Velma. Fred and I **are** friends and we're going to stay friends, alright? If I try to dive deeper into any sort of non-platonic relationship with him, things could go eerie and I don't want to end up losing him. Under **any** circumstances." She finished sharply.

"So you…return the feelings then?" Velma was quick to question.

Daphne was blushing all over again and fanned at herself dramatically. She was good with being put on the spot on television, because Fred was always there to back her up, but personally?

Not so much of a fan.

"…No." She outright lied; the feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she saw him was completely ignored. "No Velma…I don't…I couldn't even if I did. I don't have any feelings for Fred."

"But you do." Velma cut in, in a sing-song voice.

"Stop that." Daphne snapped, losing her patience entirely for her friend. "I don't and it's final." Before she snapped her phone shut, completely hanging up on Velma. She didn't care if it was rude, she didn't care if she was completely lying to herself; maybe, if she continued to tell herself that she didn't at all like Fred in any mushy way, then the feelings would disappear.

Completely. That could be a possibility, right? Right.

Daphne stuffed her phone back in her skirt pocket and propelled herself out of the array of technical equipment, carefully and skillfully. Last thing she needed was to tear something with all of these sharp things.

Fred immediately met her eyes when she came back, oh those darling blue eyes. Daphne stop it, she ordered herself mentally. "We're going to be back on in five." He informed her with a twinge of a smile.

It made her heart melt, but she pushed out of the way and put on a game face. "Thank you." She breezed past him, feeling the ghost of his breath over the side of her face as she did and it felt…amazing.

God she was falling for him head first, and this was not going to end well.

[OoOoOoO]

"That was great!" Fred exclaimed when Daphne came back from their final shoot of the day. "Stunning, magnificent." He exaggerated dramatically with a grin, even doing the three finger kiss and pop.

"Oh stop it." She batted at his chest playfully with a shake of her head. "It was fine." She smiled and suddenly she was a bit closer to him than she had intended to be. Her violet eyes drew over his trace of stubble on his chin, short little blonde hairs.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and met his eyes, noticing he was equally nervous as she. "You need to shave." She muttered, which earned a chuckle, his chest rumbling beneath her fingers.

Daphne could even feel the faint outline of his muscular pecs shifting under the pads of her fingers. He was too muscular, too god awfully muscular.

"Daphne!" She heard Beau call and whirled around, completely forgetting about Fred for a moment, eyes falling over to the chest-nut haired Louisiana man.

Her eyes brightened a bit and she folded her arms. "Hey Beau." As he came over and stood in front of her, his face stricken with something along the lines of shyness. "What's up?" She questioned and mentally face palmed. How old was she?

She was twenty-two and still saying those kinds of stupid high school sayings? Grow up Daphne Blake, she mentally chided herself, before returning to the conversation.

"-S'I was wondering if you wanted to go, with me." Beau finally finished, although Daphne had zoned out for over seventy-five percent of his sentence.

She merely blinked. "…What?" His shoulders drooped. "No, no, sorry, I zoned out for a second, what were you saying?"

Beau looked a bit hopeful, before then continuing as he just said. "Christine, you know from the Daily Show, apparently she's having a party and she's invited me, probably wanted to get more information out of me." He joked, before going back to being serious. "And I was wondering…if you'd like to be my date." He bit his lip, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The Daphne that wasn't into Fred completely perked at this statement, but the Daphne that was into Fred and had just a few hours ago listened to an entire proclamation from her friend who thought she was doing wrong by this, was completely stricken with uncertainty.

Even out of her peripheral line, she could see Fred glaring daggers at the Louisiana man and could tell just by that, that he was incredibly jealous.

Biting her lip, Daphne returned her gaze to him and put on a smile. "Sure."

Beau immediately brightened. "So, can I get your number and your address to pick you up?" Daphne nodded and took a piece of paper from him and a pen [noticing he had completely been prepared that is] and scrawled down both of those pieces of information quickly.

"Thanks." He finished with a charming smile. "Pick you up at six."

"Sounds good." She said politely, before Beau turned and walked off. When she turned, she noticed Fred was gone and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

[OoOoOoO]

"Velma, this isn't good. Boy this isn't good." Daphne said, clenching her teeth at the thought. Fred was probably angry at her, and how could you run a show when the one man who produced and ran the entire thing was…gone.

"Why'd you say yes then?"

"Oh I don't know!" She exclaimed. "He just looked so hopeful and cute…I couldn't say no!" She buried her head in her hand. "Oh Velma, I'm a horrible person."

"No, no." Velma tried in reassurement. "You're not. You're saying yes to a good looking guy that happens to like you. Maybe this will give Fred a little push." She offered.

Daphne shook her head. "Velma, we've been over this. I'm not going to date Fred, period."

There was a long sigh on the other side. "I don't see why not. Every single mystery we've ever been on, all I've noticed is the evident chemistry between you. Not to mention the tension…"

"VELMA!" Daphne exclaimed, blushing brightly. "What about you and Shaggy?" She said in attempt to change the subject.

"What about it?" Velma rolled her eyes, rustling through papers on the other line. "I've gotten over my crush on him Daph, you haven't gotten over your crush."

"I don't have a crush Velma!" Her brow furrowed. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Then why are you worrying about Fred's thoughts on this? If you don't like him, then what's the problem?"

"He runs my entire show V, he gets us gigs and everything, I can't have him all angry at me." Daphne insisted.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" She questioned skeptically.

"Yes." The redhead groaned, looking at the clock near her bed. "Look, I gotta go, I need to get ready." It was four thirty and she needed time to look good.

"I thought he was picking you up at six."

Daphne nodded in affirmation. "He is, but I have to look good if I'm going to bother. Bye Velms." Before she hung up and set her phone down on her side table, looking out her window with a sigh.

Was she really making the wrong choice?

[OoOoOoO]

Ding-Dong.

Daphne looked at her clock and her brow furrowed in confusion. It was only a quarter after five; Beau couldn't of showed up that early, right?

She quickly wiped off her face and scurried down the steps to the front door. She had her robe on, her hair wasn't even done yet, it was still straight, red, and bland as ever. Her make-up wasn't even entirely done, well, her eyes were somewhat done.

Her eyes lit up in surprise when she saw who was there.

Fred. And he was wearing a surprisingly nice suit.

"What are you doing here Fred?" She asked, trying to conceal the surprised look on her face. She also mentally cursed herself for looking like such a mess. Half put together was not exactly an ideal state of dress to be talking to a man like Fred Jones. He was perfect all of the time.

The blonde looked contemplative as he turned his head, glancing off to the side for a second, fumbling for words.

"Look, Fred." She peered outside briefly, the sun was starting to set a bit and then she looked at him seriously. "If you need to say something, you're going to have to come inside, I'm getting ready for Chris's party." She informed him, quickly jogging back up the stairs.

"Alright." Fred replied instantly, falling back in beside her, carefully not to wrinkle his clothes. He had actually ironed this and didn't want to ruin it.

Daphne was back to her vanity, sitting down and fiddling with some mascara, brushing the brush faintly over her lashes, before briefly glancing at him. "Are you going to talk?" She questioned, noticing he was just standing in the corner of her room, completely silent.

Fred glanced to the side. "Yes." But he didn't offer another word more. Daphne sighed and grasped her curling iron, wrapping a decent amount of hair around it, waiting for a minute and turning to face him, arching an eyebrow.

"Doesn't seem like it." She commented with attitude and then decided to change the subject. "Are you going to Chris's party…or a hot date, or something…?"

"The first one." He answered shortly.

"Alright." She turned back to face the mirror, making sure she was making it even on both sides. "Why'd you come here? It's a bit early and someone's already-"

"Taking you?" Fred nodded. "I know."

"Then what?" She questioned, starting on the other side and brushing her hair over her shoulders, smoothing it down with a few quick sweeps of her hands. "Why are you here?" Her tone had softened a bit, not wanting to sound too forceful. It would probably cause stress lines and she had to look good at this party.

Not like some washed down woman full of concealer.

Fred suddenly bowed his head, not having the courage to say what he was going to say any more. Upon confronting the situation, it wasn't as easy as he anticipated. He opened his mouth to announce his exit when she turned and pointed to her closet.

"Could you get me my dress?" She asked, which threw him off and he quickly complied. Fred padded over to her closet and noticed one that stuck out clearly from her large array of pinks and purples.

A turquoise article that looked nice enough to him. "This one?" He asked, holding it up in gesture. Daphne nodded in affirmation and accepted the material from him when he returned with it.

"It's a great dress Daph." He complimented with a warm smile.

Daphne smiled. "It's a bit out of character," She held it up. "But I thought it would fit the occasion." She rose and padded to the bathroom, slipping inside and peeking her head out. "It'll only be a minute." She said, before shutting the double doors and began rattling with the dress.

Fred sighed and plopped down on her bed, resting his elbows on his knees and appearing to finally release his frustration into an annoyed expression on his face.

He was such a wuss; a really big wuss. How old was he? Five? How could he not tell her that he had feelings for her. That he had always had feelings for her.

This was Daphne Blake for crying out loud! He's known her since they were in grade school and he was pretty sure that she felt the same, yet he couldn't…verbally admit it without stressing.

'_Daphne, I happen to have fallen in love with you deeply and would you mind if __**I**__ escort you to the party tonight instead of Beau? Considering he's just some simpleton Louisiana boy and I'm way better.'_

He sighed to himself. That sounded so stupid and conceited. Why couldn't he do anything right.

"Fred?" The soft voice arose him from his thoughts and he stood, his eyes going wide when he laid his eyes on her.

Oh she was so beautiful. Turquoise was such a beautiful color on her, anything was beautiful on her. She would look gorgeous in a paper bag!

Fred emitted a soft gasp of surprise, eyes bugging out a bit. Daphne blushed under his intense gaze and felt the need to turn away, but couldn't move under his gaze, it was too alluring.

But she finally managed and turned, showing him her bare back, the dress unzipped. "Would you mind?" She asked hesitantly, biting her lip.

He was over in an instant, his warm hands ghosting over the small of her back to grab onto her zipper, sliding it daintily up the fabric. She shivered beneath his gentle hands, finding the skin on skin contact immensely satisfying.

But his hands lingered on her waist, holding her hips with precise hands. Daphne went still under his touch, only letting out short breaths, nervous.

"Fred." She just barely whispered, feeling his free hand grasp a hand full of her red curls and thrust it over her shoulder, baring one side of her neck. The gasp she had been suppressing was made audible once she felt his lips ghost over her skin.

What he had to say was easier to physically express, and he thought she was finally beginning to understand. Revelation was clear in her violet eyes and she swiveled around to stare up at him, jaw slack.

"Daphne," He began, but she started to shake her head continually.

"No, Fred."

"Daphne." He tried again, but she just kept shaking her head, over and over and over. It was an unforgiving mantra of rejection that he took to heart.

"Fred," She stared up at him. "I can't." She whispered, looking down. "I can't." She repeated, stepping away from him and looking at him once more, before she ducked out of her room wordless, leaving a heart broken man inside.

[OoOoOoO]

"You were right." Daphne said into her phone as she surveyed the party, deciding to speak to Velma at this point.

Beau was immersed in a conversation with Christine and she needed someone to talk to. And another male figure wouldn't exactly help her situation.

"Mind clarifying what I was right about this time?" Velma asked.

The red head scoffed lightly. "Oh don't be so smug." She suddenly lowered her voice. "You know…about Fred having…feelings for me."

"Oh?" The brunette didn't sound too surprised.

"He tried to kiss me." She continued.

"About time."

"Velma! This is not a good thing! We can't start-"

"You can't start a relationship with him, Daphne I've heard it a million times. Why not?" Velma demanded. "You two are as perfect as perfect can get. Why not?" Her voice raised on the other side of the phone. "And stop giving me all of that fluff about him running your show and you wanting to stay friends. You want to be with him as much as he does!"

Daphne was silent and only listened.

"Daphne Blake, if you keep saying no, next time you leave on your own, he might not go with you. He's stuck with you this long. Even when he could have gone off on his own like everyone else did, he still stuck by your side. He still helped you and aided you, even when you refused to acknowledge him for anything more than a friend!"

"Now if you have any respect for him, you will leave that party this instant and find him!"

The red head grew confused. "How do you even know he's not-"

"Call it intuition Daphne." There was a pause. "Just stop leading him on Daphne, stop hurting him. You guys are meant for each other. If I…if I had something like what you have with Fred, I would find him an instant. Just like that. Now please Daphne, just give in. Give in this once and I promise you, you won't regret it."

Daphne trailed a finger over her eye, smiling lightly. "It's just…hard Velma. It's really hard. Love is hard."

"I know Daph, I know."

"It's so much harder then solving mysteries, because we always know what happens in the end." She suddenly grew choked. "I just…I couldn't bare to lose him."

"You won't!" Velma insisted, trying to sound reassuring. "Letting him in on this level of intimacy, it'll only make you stronger. It'll make both of you stronger, together."

She merely sniffed. "I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic Dinkley. Are you sure you're running a mystery book shop?"

The earned a laugh. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go get your man."

Velma didn't have to tell her twice.

Immediately Daphne hung up and looked to Beau, who was staring at her perplexed. "I have to go, something's come up."

His eyebrows slid up his forehead. "Do you want me to-" She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I need to handle this." She patted his chest lightly and her lips briefly brushed his cheek in the most platonic way. "Thanks."

But before he could muster what to say next, she was gone.

[OoOoOoO]

"Where is he?" Daphne gritted out, having checked the entire party and a great deal of the rooms surrounding the large house, now walking out down the sidewalk. Her heels were firmly hooked in between her fingers.

Beau had driven her so she was left with the only option of walking. Her feet were a bit sore from the minimal amount of dancing she did, but sore none the less, but she didn't let that dampen her mood or the important of what she had to do now.

If at all, it only made her walk faster.

And suddenly, a familiar van drove in beside her and stopped, honking a familiar horn. She looked to her side and her violet eyes widened in delight.

"Shaggy?"

The chestnut haired man grinned. "Need a ride?"

Daphne nodded, peering inside. "Where's Scooby?" She asked, frowning. Immediately, she was met with the head of the Great Dane peeked out the window, his tongue hanging out and a loopy smile hanging on his lips.

"Ray Raphne!" The dog mumbled out, paws hanging over the window. She laughed happily.

"Hi Scooby." Her gaze turned back to Shaggy briefly. "Mind giving me a lift to Fred's house?"

[OoOoOoO]

"Thanks!" Daphne called, waving as Shaggy and Scooby drove away, Scooby waving a gigantic paw at her and rumbling out good byes as they drove away.

Before the talk show host walked up the sloped drive way, curving around the corner of the house to be met with Fred, sitting on his porch, looking stricken with only sadness and utter rejection.

His tie hung loosely, and undone around his neck, his collar folding up and his suit jacket unbuttoned. His neck craned up to look at her, his eyes widening in surprise. "Daphne?"

"Yeah?" She answered, clasping her hands and leaning on her right side, biting her lip.

He rose to his feet. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the party with Beau?" He said the man's name with a bit of not so concealed malice.

This made her smile just a bit. "I'm supposed to be." She took a step forward. "But I'm not." She tilted her head.

"What are you doing here?" He said, looking timid.

Her teeth glided across the inside of her teeth, appearing a bit nervous and shy suddenly, like she was a teenage girl all over again. Before she gathered her confidence and stepped forward, standing up on her tip toes so she was even with him, smiling widely. "I'm letting go."

Before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, a startling sensation rocketing her body. There was a muffled grunt of surprise against her lips, before he responded quite quickly and eagerly.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. This was right. Fred and her. Together.

And she had never felt anything so good.

AN: The end.


End file.
